


An Angels Will To Live

by ThatsMackie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMackie/pseuds/ThatsMackie
Summary: What if Chloe and Lucifer met under different circumstances?Prompt: “I feel like I got hit by a car… wait I did? And it was your car?”





	An Angels Will To Live

One of the positive aspects of being an angel - even a former angel - is that despite living for so long they never really lose their will to live. The normal human sensation of becoming bored with your existence is just not something that a divine being can experience. Call it a side effect of immortality. 

So Lucifer, having spent majority of his existence banished to suffer as the ruler of hell, was currently living his best life having escaped to earth for the past five years. It was like he’d been reborn, a second chance at life. When he first arrived he had taken all precautions to try and cut himself off from his past and start anew as the owner of LA’s hottest cub, ‘LUX’. Cutting off his wings and storing them away in a secret location seemed like a good place to start. He was no stranger to the profound and occasionally illegal desires of the humans, often encouraging and helping them pursue their wishes. However, despite all this there were still those nights when Lucifer’s time wasn’t spent with an inhuman amount of alcohol and any amount of warm bodies.

 

Lucifer was currently making his way home from an underrated italian restaurant just down the road from LUX when a familiar but unwelcome sound came from behind him. He releases a loud and bored sigh coming to a reluctant stop but refusing to turn and address the angel behind him. Time had slowed and he glanced around as the world was thrown into a state of unawares. Choosing to ignore this particular annoyance he steps out onto the road, knowing full well he won’t get far due to how stubborn his brother is. 

“Luci, wait!” Amenadiel calls.

“I don’t have anything to stay to you,” Lucifer replies, frustratedly turning in the middle of the road. He narrows his eyes at the man and warns him, “And I would appreciate it if you would stop following me, it’s creepy,”

“If you don’t listen to me you’ll find yourself listening to the screams of the damned in hell far sooner than I’m sure you’d like,”

“Are you threatening me brother? It doesn’t suit you,”

“That is beside the point Luci -”

“Threats and punishment is more my thing don’t you think?” he pauses, seeing that Amenadiel’s composure is crumbling, “Don’t make me hurt you. I’m warning you, leave me alone.” With that, the devil turns and continues on his way across the street. 

Time falls back into motion and suddenly Lucifer is enveloped by hard metal, a sickening thump and squealing tires follow before he crumples to the ground like a bag of rocks and blacks out. What feels like not even a moment later he is heaving himself upwards with a loud gasp of air, bright lights are shining on him and he squints as he pushes himself from the ground. As he brushes dirt and debris off his suit he can hear emergency vehicles in the distance and the surprised mutterings of bystanders.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I thought you were dead!” a woman's voice slices into his dazed state.

Lucifer groans, touching his forehead, “I feel like I got hit by a car… wait I did. And it was your car?” he points an accusing finger at the woman and she gapes like a fish for a moment.

“You just appeared out of nowhere - There wasn’t time to stop - I’m so sorry - I-” she was borderline hysterical, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Relax, It wasn’t your fault. It was my brothers fault,” the woman frowns in deep confusion but listens as he continues, “I’d be happy to pay for any damage to your vehicle unless there is something else I can do for you? What is it you desire, your deepest darkest secret?” Lucifer leans towards her, signature smirk firmly in place as he makes direct eye contact.

“What are you talking about, I hit you,” she looks genuinely baffled by Lucifer and for once he mirrors her expression.

Why isn’t his gift working on her, he questions in mild panic. This has to have something to do with Amenadiel, something beyond his poor timing. He stutters over his words for a moment.

“Who are you?” he asks.

“Chloe Decker, and you are?”

“Lucifer Morningstar,” her reaction is similar to most people, vague confusion and disbelief. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I really must be going,” he moves to walk past her, adjusting his cuffs as he goes.

“Wait, there’s an ambulance on the way, aren’t you injured?”

“Not even slightly,” he calls over his shoulder as he keeps walking. “I’ll be in touch!”

…

And true to his word he was in touch, not even a 24 hours later they ran into each other again. This time he stumbled upon her in a high tension shoot out with a deranged man wielding the murder weapon in her newest case. He found himself crouched beside Chloe behind a street food truck.

“Oh!” Lucifer exclaims, realisation dawning on him. “You’re a cop, how interesting,”

“Homicide detective, now would you be quiet please?” she snaps.

“Can you explain what’s happening right now please?”

“Not a good time,”

“Well there might not be another time for you so, better late than never,”

Chloe shoots him an irritated glare, “You are a civilian, I can’t tell you classified information,”

“Oh you’re one of those, strong moral compass,”

“Be quiet,” she stresses her words through gritted teeth. Assuming he would not be quiet she slaps a hand over his mouth for good measure, not trusting him. He raises his eyebrows at her suggestively and she ignores him, opting to peek out from behind the truck. She can’t see the suspect anymore and swears under her breath, he could be anywhere. She speaks into her intercom, informing them she has lost visual. 

In the brief time she had taken her hand off the devil he had slipped away from behind the truck. She looks around frantically for him and finally spots him walking calmly out towards her suspect and talking in an unnervingly composed manner. She hisses information into her intercom once more and carefully uses the distraction to move to a better vantage point. 

“Now, tell me what it is you’ve done,” Lucifer says to the unstable man.

“I don’t have to tell you anything man, who even are you?” he yells back.

“My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I am the only thing standing between you and a number of armed police so, let's cut to the chase. What is it you desire hmm?”

From where Chloe is currently she can see the mans eyes as they seem to glaze over and he goes into a sort of trance, completely enraptured by Lucifer.

“What is it you want most?” he prompts.

“I - I - I want my dog back…” the trance breaks and he continues, shouting. “She was going to take my dog! He’s all that I have!” Chloe takes this moment to step in.

“Thomas Oniel, you are under arrest for the murder of Miranda Bain,” he had dropped his gun and she cuffs his hands behind his back, handing him off to a nearby officer to be read his rights. Chloe thanks the officer before making her way over to Lucifer who was smugly leaning against the food truck. 

“No need to thank me detective,”

“I wasn’t going to,” he looks playfully offended at her comment, “That was incredibly reckless, you could have been hurt or caused the harm of others,”

“But?”

“There is no ‘but’” 

“No need to worry, I can’t be injured as you’ve seen and I am very good at talking to people. In fact, that’s not the only thing I’m good at,” he suggestively grins and raises his eyebrows. When he gets no reaction other than an eye roll he gives up. “You do have to agree we made a pretty good team though,”

“No, I don’t agree. You are a civilian, I can’t knowingly let you put yourself in danger,”

Lucifer is quiet for a moment as he just looks at the woman before him, “why don’t my powers work on you?” he wonders outloud.

“Maybe because you don’t have powers?”

“Ah but I do, you saw the Oniel fellow. Can’t deny that now can you,”

“I admit that was strange but, you don’t have powers, that’s impossible,”

“What if I told you I were the Devil?”

“I’d probably think you were about 70% more deranged than I already think you are,”

“That’s a bit harsh, and I don’t lie by the way,”

“Right,” Chloe scoffs, obviously not believing him. Lucifer humms, not really fussed with trying to convince her.

“I believe I still owe you for the car, here,” he reaches into his breast pocket and retrieves a wad of cash, handing it to her. Chloe’s eyes widen, pushing to money back towards him.

“No! You don’t owe me anything, I hit you!” 

“So you keep saying, but I damaged your car did I not?”

“Well yes, but it wasn’t your fault. It was a freak accident,”

“That I was the cause of, here. I insist,” he holds the money out to her again.

“No, I can’t take your money,”

“It’s just money, no big deal,”

“‘Just money’? Who are you that you don’t care about money?”

“What is it with you humans and your obsession with money?”

“Well, it kind of what makes the world go round, can’t live without it. But you didn’t answer my question,”

“Hmm?”

“What do you do?”

“I own a nightclub. LUX, maybe you’ve heard of it?” there was an incredibly complacent tone in his voice.

“Of course, it suits you,”

“You should drop by some time, drinks on the house,”

“Hmm, maybe I will.” Chloe honestly had no intention of visiting LUX for any reason, especially not to see the owner, even with the promise of free drinks. 

“Excellent! Now, good evening detective, hope to see you again soon,” he says, moving to walk away.

“With any luck I won’t,” she calls after him and then shakes her head in partial fondness at the perplexing man, making her way over to a borrowed police cruiser. Before she gets far however, she feels something in her pocket, pulling it out she finds the stack of cash from Lucifer, complete with a silver pentagram shaped money clip.


End file.
